


Уроки

by RemiCon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiCon/pseuds/RemiCon
Summary: Как становятся Черными Вдовами?





	Уроки

**Author's Note:**

> Честно говоря, я не знаю, было ли что-то подобное или нет. Я только мимолетом читала комиксы и никогда не обращала особого внимание на данного персонажа в фильмах, т. к. какой-либо русской достоверностью там и не пахнет, а сама Романофф там только для красивых поз и ракурсов. Однако после Гражданской Войны, когда она в очередной раз перекрестила свои пути, я окончательно запуталась в ее мотивах и действиях и подумала - почему бы и нет? Может у нее действительно, действительно проблемы...

Наталья редко видела уже обученных Черных Вдов. Иногда их приглашали для подготовки девочек, но они никогда не говорили сверх необходимого и не оставались надолго. Только один раз, перед самым первым уроком у «старшего товарища» их преподаватель по фортепьяно объяснил это им тем, что уже прошедшие подготовку агенты КГБ слишком ценны для того, чтобы маяться с кучей детей и у них, конечно, есть задания гораздо важнее.

И вправду, как только вы увидели этих женщин – стройных и гибких, как молодые ивы, соблазнительных и абсолютно смертельных, как лучшее в мире оружие, не оставалось сомнений – им действительно здесь не место – ломать маленьких девочек. Каждая из них стоила в сотни раз дороже Натальи и всей ее «группы».

Однако однажды, в особо дождливую осень, одна из них посмотрела прямо на нее своими холодными и пустыми глазами и сказала: «Черные Вдовы не дружат». Это произошло сразу после того, как Наталья поддалась другой девочке в спарринге. Никто не должен был заметить.

«Черные Вдовы не дружат», а в глазах промелькнула боль.

«Черные Вдовы не дружат», а уголок губ говорит о вине.

Наталья запомнила этот урок на всю жизнь. С тех пор она не поддавалась одногрупницам в драках при посторонних, а редким горьким шоколадом делилась только под одеялом.

Когда должен был состояться последний экзамен, ее вывели в центральный бальный зал и поставили рядом с ней табуретку. На табуретке лежал уже заряженный ТТ. Напротив, полностью отзеркалившая ее положение, стояла Алина, а рядом с ней лежал пистолет. В ее глазах стояли слезы.

Выстрел оглушительно раздался в пустом помещении, темная кровь окропила зеркала.

«Черные Вдовы не дружат», никогда не дружила и Наталья. Друзья ей были не нужны, ей нужно было выжить.


End file.
